I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of telecommunications and, more particularly, to apparatus for distributing wires or cross connecting telecommunication lines.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Wire distribution apparatus are widely used in the telecommunications industry to interconnect equipment lines and distribution lines. Historically, wire distribution apparatus consisted of a planar array of connection terminals. minals.
As the number of termination requirements for an installation increases, the surface area required for the connection terminals increases. In order to control costs associated with wire distribution apparatus, it is desirable to minimize the space requirements for the apparatus by achieving a high density of wire termination points. To this end, electrical connectors have been invented which are closely packed and facilitate ready installation of wires. An example of such a connector is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,872 entitled "Electrical Connector Module with Multiple Connector Housings". Also, the design of wire distribution apparatus has evolved to achieve a higher density of termination points for given area of wall space. An example of such an enhanced design is shown in co-pending commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 664,990 filed Oct. 26, 1984 and entitled "Modular Distribution Frame". In the latter mentioned U.S. patent application, the distribution apparatus includes prismatic shaped termination modules having contoured panels which provide for greatly increased density of wire terminations. The termination module panels are ergonometrically shaped to facilitate rapid installation of cross-connect wires.
As a result of the advances in the art provided by the aforesaid patent applications, a remarkably improved density of termination connectors has been achieved in a structure which, due to its design, facilitates rapid installation of cross-connect wires. However, a common difficulty encountered with a wire distribution apparatus such as that shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 664,990, as well as other prior art wire distribution apparatus, is the difficulty involved in changing terminal connections of cable wires. For example, in the structure shown in the aforesaid application, the termination modules are prisms having hollow interiors. Before the modules are mounted on the frame member, cables are installed. With cables installed, the module is mounted on the frame and the cross-connect wires are installed. To subsequently change the connections of the cables requires removal of the module and may require disconnect of the cross-connect wires. This is a cumbersome and time consuming procedure which is also a burden with the other prior art wire distribution apparatus.
Notwithstanding advances previously made in the art, there is a continuous need for further advances to maintain a high density of connector terminals per square foot of building wall space. Also, there is a recognized need to provide easy access to cables to modify their connections after cross-connect wires have been installed.